


Where Are You When the Sun Goes Down

by Sineala



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 3 (1998), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: Steve and Tony find a way to spice up an otherwise-boring night on monitor duty.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 293
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	Where Are You When the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopelesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/gifts).



> Hi, hopelesse! Here's some voyeurism fic for you! Yes, iso betaed it.

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" Steve said, in satisfaction, clapping Tony on one metal shoulder as they looked around the room.

They'd made the official roster announcement -- him, Steve, Wanda, Vision, Thor, Carol, Clint, Angel, Vance -- a couple hours ago, successfully fielded all the reporters' questions, and were now blessedly alone, cleaning up the remains of the Avengers' celebratory party. As Tony watched, Steve picked up an aluminum soda can and tossed it over his head behind him into the recycling bin without even looking.

"Showoff," Tony said, with a grin.

"Takes one to know one," Steve shot back, and Tony laughed. God, he'd missed this. He'd missed _Steve_.

"You've got me there."

Even through the armor, Tony could tell Steve's hand was sliding down his spine, wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer -- a feat, considering what Tony weighed in the armor, but Steve could definitely handle him. And he wasn't particularly surprised when Steve spun him around to face him and tapped his own chin, the mirror image of where Tony's faceplate release was.

Tony reached up and unhooked the faceplate. "Yes?"

"Nothing much," Steve said, with that still-irrepressible smile. "Just that it's hard to kiss you with the mask on."

Steve leaned up and their mouths met and, oh, yeah, Tony had definitely missed this.

"Mmm," Tony hummed into Steve's mouth, and then pulled away. "Before we go christen the brand-new bed, let's go be responsible Avengers for a few more minutes, okay?"

Steve mock-pouted. "Why?"

"Because if you kiss me again," Tony admitted, "I'm going to forget all about it and let you have your wicked way with me. And what with you being team chair, I think you should know about some of the technological upgrades I've made to the monitors in case you ever need them. And I'd rather you know sooner than later."

Steve considered this. "All right. But _then_ I get to kiss you again."

"Deal."

* * *

"So," Tony said, as they stepped into the monitor room, still holding hands, "in the interest of making this briefing as short as possible before getting onto the fun part of the evening, what I wanted to tell you about was the expanded surveillance coverage."

He reluctantly dropped Steve's hand and headed to the monitors. In a few strokes he'd brought up security feeds the Avengers had never had before, a 360-degree view all around the perimeter, with motion-sensing and infrared at the operator's discretion. Invisibility detection was still a work in progress; Sue had promised to come over and help him troubleshoot the prototypes, but it was going to be worth its weight in gold if Ghost ever decided to show his face around the mansion.

Steve was looking around at the screens, face tipped back, smiling. "Wow. Our home, huh? So this is what you wanted to show me?"

"Not exactly," Tony said, and he blanked out the main screen. He wanted to explain what he'd done before he actually showed it to Steve. "Now, before I tell you what I've done, I want to explain the privacy levels covering access. As team chair, only you will have authority to view this surveillance -- well, and me, because I made it and I know the passwords. But I've also wired the bedrooms. Basic surveillance."

"Tony," Steve said, and his voice was a little skeptical.

"It's not like what you're thinking," Tony said, as quickly as he could. "It's not always on, and when it is on, logs will scrub after 24 hours. There's an LED in the room when the camera is on. It's not about perving on our teammates. No one's spying on them in the shower. It's about the fact that, say, many of us have had medical or other emergencies behind locked doors, and there have been situations where it would have been useful to know what's going on. And I'm planning on letting the team know tomorrow, and if anyone does object, I am more than happy to remove the camera from their room. Or, hell, everyone's room but mine. But I think it would be safer." He swallowed hard. "I just-- I want someone else to know if I'm having another heart attack, you know?"

He brought up the feed to his room -- well, their room, really, since Steve had moved in. It was currently empty. Nothing moved. The bed sat there, static, neatly made. Steve's red, white, and blue sheets were immaculate. At least, they were so far.

Tony glanced up. Steve looked a little more mollified.

"All right," he said. "We'll tell the team in the morning. _Now_ can I kiss you?"

"Absolutely," Tony said, and then Steve made him forget about everything else for the rest of the evening.

* * *

None of the team objected, and they just went right on being Avengers. And since none of them had the access level for room surveillance, it didn't really affect them. They hadn't needed to use it, and Tony, for his part, had mostly forgotten about it -- until one night when he was on monitor duty and his identicard chimed with Captain America's signal. Non-urgent.

It was a slow night, and Tony had three more hours to go on his shift. He'd never handled idleness well, which was why the secondary monitor had a C++ compiler open and he was working on revisions to the suit OS. And at least that meant he was doing this in civilian clothes, because typing with gauntlets on was execrable.

At least Steve could keep him company for a bit, maybe. Though it was strange that he wouldn't just come down and see him.

Tony keyed into Steve's line. "Hey, Cap, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much right now." Steve's voice sounded bright. Cheerful. Like he was smiling. "I just missed the sound of your voice. You doing anything important?"

Tony spun back and forth. "Same old, same old. It's just me and the monitors for another three hours. Not much going on. You know how it is."

"I do indeed," Steve said, and then there was a pause. Like Steve was considering something. "Hey, so, if you're not busy, you could turn the visual monitoring on for our room? I thought it might be nice if you could see me and talk to me at the same time."

Tony didn't think about it for too long. Why not? Steve was asking, and he loved Steve, and Steve was a damn sight more interesting than either his compiler or any of the endless static camera views on the other monitors. With a few keystrokes, he hit the overrides that would let him access that particular camera, and then pulled it up on the main screen.

And there Steve was, in glorious color. Still mostly in uniform, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling off his boots and socks, then his gloves, which he set on the nightstand.

"Smile," Tony said. "You're on camera, sweetheart."

Steve pulled the cowl back as he looked up, and it didn't take him long to find the glowing LED of the camera. He grinned up at it with a smile that made Tony go warm all over. "Hey, there, handsome."

"You can't even see me," Tony pointed out.

"My memory works fine," Steve retorted, as he started working on the fastenings of his chain-mail shirt, then pulling it over his head, then tossing it on the floor. Oddly, he was being sloppier than he usually was. "So I know for a fact I'm dating the most handsome fella in the whole wide world."

Tony could feel himself blushing -- it was something about Steve's damn sincerity that got to him, every time -- and he was glad Steve couldn't see him.

"Hell of a coincidence," Tony said. "I'd say the same thing about you."

He'd meant it to be an ordinary compliment, but Steve's chin snapped up in the precise way Tony had come to associate with the knowledge that _Cap's got a plan_ , and then Steve smiled an intent smile that made Tony shiver with unfilled need and pulled his undershirt over his head.

"Handsome, you say?" Steve asked. "You mean, like this?"

He ran one hand up his bare chest, pinched his nipple until it peaked, and Tony stared at him in disbelief and lust.

"Steve, what are you doing?"

"I think it's pretty obvious," Steve said, with that aw-shucks grin and a cheerful tone, as he unbuckled his belt, and, oh, God, Tony could see that he was already getting hard, even with the uniform trousers still on. "I thought I'd give you a little bit of entertainment. Something fun to watch."

_Captain America_ , Tony thought, only a little hysterical, _secret exhibitionist_.

"Oh, God, Steve," Tony said, desperately. "I have three more hours here, I'm not going to make it--"

"You're alone, aren't you?" Steve's voice went lower, darker; he was sliding the trousers off, down to his underwear now, and he draped himself across the bed, fondling himself through his briefs. "No one's going to know, Tony. What are you wearing, still that herringbone suit?"

"Uh," Tony said, still dazed, looking down at himself. "Yes?"

"I love that one," Steve said, almost dreamily. "Makes your ass look so good." He grinned up again at the camera and palmed his cock. "Tell me what you want me to do, Tony. What do you want to see? I'm yours. I'll show you anything you want. I'll show you everything."

Dizzy, hard, Tony breathed in and out and stared up at Steve on the screen. "Get your cock out for me."

Steve smiled up at the camera and shucked the underwear. He lay back on the bed, lazily stroking what was, of course, an extremely-impressive erection, very slowly, from base to tip and back again, playing idly with his foreskin, making himself gasp. "There you go, Tony," Steve murmured. "Can you see? It's all for you. I'm going to come thinking about you. Only you."

Tony made an inarticulate noise of lust and unzipped his fly.

"Oh, are you joining me?" Steve asked, and that was when Tony remembered the super-soldier hearing. He grinned and stroked himself again. "That's nice to hear."

"Oh, God." Tony was cradling his cock gently in his hand. He'd barely touched himself, but it felt like he was going to go off if he did.

"What do you want me to do?" Steve asked. He thrust his hips up as he pumped his cock, rocking the bed a little. "Oh, here, I know, I know." And then he opened his legs wide and Tony could see -- oh Christ -- everything, Steve's balls hanging heavy, Steve's ass on display, his hole just waiting for Tony.

"Yes," Tony heard himself saying. "Yeah, Steve, yeah, baby, show me everything, just like that."

Steve was reaching for the lube, smearing it over his hand, and then fucking himself with two slick fingers while keeping up the same rhythm on his cock. "I'm thinking about you," Steve panted. "The way you fuck me, the way I feel when you're inside me, God, Tony, I love you."

"I love you too," Tony gasped. "You're so amazing, I -- oh, God, Steve, I can't think--"

His hand was moving furiously on his own cock, and he could hear his breathing echoing in the room.

"Wait for me," Steve panted. "Wait for me, Tony. I'm going to come all over myself, going to come so hard for you, and I know you want to watch, I know you like watching--"

Tony was still pumping his cock. He couldn't make himself stop. "I'm watching right now. I'm watching you. I can see everything. Come on, come on--"

And then Steve arched up and came with a groan, his fist moving double-time as he spattered his chest with come, and that was it, Tony couldn't hold back. Eyes fixed on the monitor, on the trembling, beautiful, filthy arch of Steve's body, he just barely managed to grab the tissues before he ruined his suit, shaking with his own orgasm, driven higher by the taboo broken, the knowledge that he shouldn't have done this in here that somehow made everything even better.

He dropped back into his seat, panting, as Steve lazily rubbed come over his chest.

"Mmm," Steve said, sleepily. "That was good. Thanks for, uh, indulging me."

"Anytime," Tony said. "Always happy to watch. Hey, will you be awake in three more hours?"

Steve yawned. "If I'm not, you can wake me up. Why?"

"Well," Tony said, grinning a grin he wished Steve could see. "I thought maybe we could try it in person. Put some of those ideas into practice."

Steve gave Tony another one of those lazy, beautiful smiles. "You always have the best deals."

Three hours couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
